The present invention relates to photoflash assemblies and particularly to photoflash assemblies of the multilamp variety. More particularly, the invention relates to multilamp photoflash assemblies which employ percussively-ignitable flashlamps.
Primarily, there are two types of multilamp photoflash assemblies available today for camera users. The first group are those requiring electrical actuation to fire (or "flash") the flashlamps in sequence with the camera's switching mechanism. Included in this variety are the earlier popular "flashcube", the more recently introduced linear arrays known as "flash bars", and the vertically-oriented planar arrays known as "flip-flash" devices. Examples of these assemblies are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,327,105 (Kottler et al), 3,598,984 (Slomski), and 3,937,946 (Weber), respectively. The source of electrical energy necessary to fire the associated flashlamps is usually provided within the camera, typically in the form of dry cell batteries or piezoelectric elements.
The second group of multilamp photoflash assemblies available today are those which depend on some form of mechanical actuation to fire the flashlamp. The flashlamps most usually used in these assemblies are of the percussively-ignitable variety with an example disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,063 (Anderson et al.), said patent assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Percussive flashlamps comprise a hermetically-sealed, transparent glass envelope which includes therein a quantity of combustible material, e.g., zirconium foil and a combustion supporting atmosphere, e.g., oxygen. These flashlamps are usually associated with a striking mechanism such as the pre-energized striker spring described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,604 (Shaffer). U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,604 is also assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
While electrically-actuated flashlamp assemblies possess several advantages, such devices also contain inherent disadvantages. Ignition failures represent the most critical of these and usually result from weak batteries, dirty or corroded contacts, faulty switching mechanisms, etc. Failures of this type are not found in the mechanically-actuated percussive flashlamp devices as described above and as a result, said devices possess a substantially greater degree of reliability over electrically-actuated assemblies.
It is believed therefore, that a mechanically-actuated multilamp photoflash assembly which employs therein percussive-type flashlamps and which operates in a more facile manner than previously known mechanical assemblies would constitute an advancement in the art. It is further believed that such an assembly which is further capable of substantially preventing the photograhic phenomenon known as "red-eye" would also constitute an art advancement. "Red-eye" is the deleterious result of light being reflected by the retinas of subjects' eyes onto the photographic film to indicate the eye's pupils as being red. The presently known methods for preventing "red-eye" involve spacing the illuminating flashlamp a specified distance from the camera's lens. It will be understood from the following description that one of the key features of the instant invention is the substantial prevention of "red-eye".